Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle suspension control apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle suspension control apparatus configured to control a front suspension and a rear suspension of a bicycle.
Background Information
Bicycle suspensions are known that are adjustable such that a stiffness of the suspension can be adjusted (e.g., see U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0252330). The suspension control apparatus disclosed in the above mentioned publication is configured to set a stiffness of a suspension to any one of a plurality of levels using an operating device provided on a handlebar of a bicycle. The user operating device is connected to a suspension with a wire. Alternatively, the user operating device is connected to a front suspension and a rear suspension with wires. Thus, the operating states of both the front and rear suspensions can be changed with a single operation of the user operating device. With the control apparatus of the above mentioned publication, the operating states of the front and rear suspensions are changed simultaneously.